Glimpses
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Takes place during Hi!Society. Roman Holiday never happened. Chlair. Lot's of flashbacks. What if Carter really was a bad guy? Who's there to save Blair? AU and Chuck is OC
1. Hero

**Okay so this is totally Chlair! And it takes place after Hi! ****Society.**** Roman ****Holiday**** never happened. It's AU and Chuck is OC. But I this is my first serious chapter story and I would really appreciate reviews, in fact I won't update until I have a certain amount of reviews, so there. Most of it is flashbacks, so yeah if you don't like ****that then don't**** read. Criticism is fine, because I understand that I'm not a good writer, but flamers should just keep their mouths shut because I simply don't want to hear it. Any this story goes out to ****BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE****, and ****Emmeline**** Baker. B.E.L.: you are my most faithful reviewer and totally give me the motivation to keep going. You're sweet and dependable and I totally adore you. Emmy: you are like an amazing author and really sweet and I just am thrilled how you give me a shout out each chapter, so yeah!**

Once Upon a Time…

Blair sighed, confused. She knew she should be happy, and she was, but for all the wrong reasons. She should be happy that Nate had finally realized how they were perfect for each other and asked her to the dance. But that was just sweet, nice, chummy almost. What was sending her heart fluttering was Chuck. And his reaction to Blair's new dance partner.

_"I should've known." Chuck hissed__ his eyes were filled with rage._

_"Should've known what?" Blair played __dumb,__ she always was a fabulous little liar._

_"That you would go back to him.__ You always do." His eyes now held disgust in them. Blair's flashed with wounded pride._

_"Excuse me?" her voice __was a__ chilling calm, "And what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"That you'll be back in his arms by midnight, giving up everything, well I guess you can't give up everything, while he screws tall blonds. __So typical really."__ Chuck's voice is filled with contempt._

_"I cannot believe you sometimes. Honestly. Are you seriously that jealous? No need to get so angry Chuck, really. Why would I settle for him when I can have both of you?" Blair's voice betrayed no __emotion,__ coolly veiled with deep meanings. She was testing him, she was always testing him._

_"No, I do not play that game Waldrof. You know better than that. And we all know that you can't stray from 'the plan.'" Chuck spat._

_"Really?__ We'll see about that. Well you should be __going,__ I do after all have things to do." Blair waved him off._

_"The only thing you'll be doing is me." He growled and pushed her on the bed, with her squealing in delight._

Blair smiled dreamily at the memory, before the smile quickly slid off her face. She was going to be late and that was just so unlike her. Sometimes she wished she could have those dreadful shoes that Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz had, well they wouldn't be that bad if she added more of a platform, made the heel skinnier and a couple inches taller, and make the bow… she was really spending too much time thinking of trivia when she should be at Nate's fitting. Shit, Nate! Blair's heels clacked against the floor fast enough to sound like a pop beat. She rushed out the door to the elevator and out on to the street, her doorman had a cab waiting for her and she hopped in. she felt like she was in a cartoon, where the character goes super fast. Just then her cell rang.

Ring…

Ring…

She quickly flipped it open, "Hello?" she hadn't even bothered to look at the caller id.

"Hey Blair, its Carter," Blair's whole body stiffened.

"What do you want?" Blair tried to keep her voice calm, but venom seeped through.

"My my my, Blair, is that any way to talk to an old friend? And here I thought that you were the one with manners, classy, but apparently not. I forgot my jacket at your house from the Cece's little tea party, when should I come pick it up?" Carter's voice was making her shiver. And not the way Chuck did. This kind made her nauseous, fearful, angry and self despising all at the same time. Chuck's made her giddy, loving, happy and confident.

"In a half hour. After Nate's fitting. You do remember Nate don't you? Your old best friend. Even though you were never the best at anything," she spat out at him.

"Please, you never loved him, still don't," Carter laughed.

"I've got to go," Blair hung up quickly, when she talked to Carter it always felt like she had her face shoved into a million cotton balls, as if she was going to suffocate any moment.

Blair rushed into the house, still on her cell phone, she had left Nate's fitting early. She wasn't paying attention on him anyways, Chuck was sucking it up like a tornado.

"Didn't expect you to be back so soon, but then again you always were early," Blair froze and whipped her head up. Carter was sitting on a chair, his jacket in his hand.

"Good, you got your jacket, bye now," she made a break for the stairs.

"Not so fast Blair," he automatically caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, tightly. Blair could feel the pressure in her bones.

"Ouch, stop it!" Blair yelled, yanking her hand away.

"Hush Blair Bear, I happen to know that it's just me and you," his smile made Blair sick to her stomach, "Mommy is in Paris, Daddy in Rome, Serena in Brooklyn, Nate and Chuck out partying. Honestly this is too good to be true. What perfect timing to relive old times, don't you think Blair?"

"No! This is not like old times! You can't force me to do that anymore! I know better now, you can't trick me anymore!" Blair tried to yank her arm away, but he gripped tighter, "Stop it! You're hurting me, let go!"

"I sent all your maids home, we're all alone. Do remember what we did the last time we were all alone? You played hard to get then too, but you're a little slut, so I knew you wanted it," he whipped Blair across the room, towards the couches. She tripped and fell, Blair quickly reached for her cell. He grabbed it and whipped it across the room. And then kicked Blair in the stomach, "Who the fuck is going to believe you? You're a slut! A worthless slut. You have no other purposes than sex. You should hate yourself, you're so worthless." He ranted. Blair's eyes sprang with tears.

_"Nate __stop__!" Blair shrieked. __Slapping his hand away._

_"What's wrong Blair?" 15 year old Nate didn't get why his girlfriend shied so far away from sex. Serena never did…_

_"Just stop, okay? Can't we just hang out?" Blair tried to keep the desperation out of her voice._

_"We always just hang out. Do you not like me?" Nate asked._

_"No but you obviously don't like me, if all you want from me is sex!" Blair's voice was __shrill,__ Nate now knew that he was playing with fire._

_"That's not it Blair…" Nate started out._

_"Ugh, he's right, I am worthless besides sex, aren't I Nate?" Blair stormed out. Leaving a shocked Nate __laying__ on her bed._

Blair had made up some lie the next day, and Nate had believed her.

"Please stop, Carter, please," Blair cried. He smirked and pinned her to the coach.

"So now you're begging for it, huh? Little Miss Perfect, begging. I couldn't stop now if I wanted to, and I don't and you don't either," he laughed. It was so hollow. She remembered the necklace that Nate gave her one year, it fell and broke, it was hollow. She hated that necklace.

_"Happy anniversary Blair," Nate handed Blair a professionally wrapped box. She giggled in delight._

_"Oh Natey, you remembered!" She squealed in pure delight, and surprise._

_"Yeah, open it," Nate rushed. Blair quickly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a Tiffany's box. Her heart began to __flutter,__ did he remember that necklace that she had showed him earlier that week, that she had been hinting about for months? She opened the lid. Inside was not the pearl and diamond necklace she had been hoping for, but instead the necklace that Serena had wanted. It was a gold chain, with gemstone hanging sporadically, with random things in between. __Charms, feathers, a pretty rock.__ It looked like some sort of free spirit necklace. She hated it. Blair wasn't a free spirit. Serena was._

_"It's the one Serena wants, and since you two share everything, I figured I was giving her this too," Nate smiled goofily. Blair felt sick with hate, anger and jealously swirling around in her stomachs._

_"Thanks Nate, I'll go try it on." She quickly made her way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She clasped it around her neck. It was so out of place. It clashed with her perfect hair, her formal clothes, even her sophisticated makeup, and she felt so desperately sad. Nate wanted a girl who could wear this and look like it was made for her. He wanted Serena. He always had. And although they'd never done anything, it was simply a matter of time. She headed towards the stall and began to revisit her lunch. The necklace fell onto the floor. The gemstones shattering, they were hollow, just like her. And she sat there and sobbed into the toilet. Her numb fingers automatically dialed a phone number. Chuck was by her side in seconds._

_"It's okay Blair," he whispered into her hair, "I told Nate that his dad was looking for him. He's gone. Come on Blair, let's just go have fun. __Just you and me."__ And they did._

"Stop!" Blair suddenly began throwing punches. Her memory of Chuck giving her strength. All her memories of Chuck.

_Four year old Blair surveyed the park critically. Serena and Nate were by the __sandbox,__ and Chuck was just walking up with his nanny. She first marched to Chuck, authority pronounced in her step even now._

_"Come on Chuck, we're going to play with Serena and Nate," she bossed him. Chuck rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever you say Blair," he didn't bother to argue this with her. Pick and choose your battle with Blair wisely. They walked over to the blondes. _

_"Hello Serena, Nate," Blair smiled._

_"Hey Blair, Chuck," Serena smiled._

_"Hi guys," Nate smiled innocently._

_"__Lets__ do something, I'm bored," Chuck complained, agitated._

_"What do you want to do?" Blair turned to him._

_"Play on the towers!" Serena exclaimed giddily. Blair gulped nervously. She hated the heights._

_"Yeah!__Lets__ go!" Nate agreed happily. Now Blair had to go. She couldn't be shown up by Serena. Chuck studied her face far too critically for a four year old._

_"I don't think that's a good idea. It's too boring," Chuck decided._

_"Are __ya__ chicken Chuck?" Serena challenged._

_"Yeah!__ Cluck __cluck__ Chuck!" Nate teased._

_"Yeah!__ Cluck __cluck__ Chuck!" Serena and Nate began to taunt._

_"Shut up!" Chuck growled, but they wouldn't. Blair's four year old heart began to break for Chuck. He was doing this for her after all._

_"Chuck, I'm fine. We can go on the towers," Blair whispered into his ear._

_"Are you sure?" he whispered back. She nodded her head. He wasn't convinced but he was really sick of the clucking._

_"I'll __beat__ you all to the highest tower." Chuck challenged. Nate's eyes widened. He didn't like that big of heights. Serena got a wicked grin. She loved danger._

_"Okay," Serena agreed. Nate, Chuck and Serena tore off for the towers. Blair skipped behind them. She got to the towers and began to climb. It wasn't so bad. After all you just kept going up one at a time. __Right hand up, left hand up, right foot up, left foot up.__ It was a nice pattern. She began to get the hang of things when she heard a __shout__ from the bottom. She made the mistake of looking down and froze. She quickly scanned for Serena, who was much behind the two boys, but it'd be too hard for Blair to catch up to her. And she couldn't ask Serena to come back down for her. She'd tease her for sure. She then looked for Nate. He was much farther than Serena but not even close to Chuck, who was whipping them all. And she wouldn't dare ask Nate to come back down. He'd think she was a baby and would never want to hang out with her again. It was all about pressing him. Chuck was almost to the top, when he looked down to look at Blair. And that's when he seen her. She was rigid with fear. She was too far up to simply jump down, and Chuck knew what Blair knew, the other two wouldn't help her down. He looked up. He only had a little bit more to go, but… he couldn't leave Blair. So he quickly began scaling down the wall._

_"What are __ya__ doing?" Nate asked confused._

_"I have to pee," Chuck __answered,__ he was always good with quick lies._

_"You're __gonna__ lose," Serena taunted._

_"I'll win next time," Chuck continued to go down. Blair was shocked. He was going to lose for her. He quickly was by her side and began to whisper into her ear._

_"Put one foot down, good job, now grab onto that with you right hand. Good. You're doing great. Now put your foot on that, good. Now step there. Good job." Chuck encouraged her all the way down. And that's when she knew Chuck Bass was and would always be her hero._


	2. Weddings

**Okay so this is totally Chlair! And it takes place ****during**** Hi! ****Society.**** Roman ****Holiday**** never happened. It's AU and Chuck is OC. But I this is my first serious chapter story and I would really appreciate reviews, in fact I won't update until I have a certain amount of reviews, so there. ****In the beginning it was 10, but since ****chuckblair**** updated and they normally don't… I couldn't resist! ****Most of it is flashbacks, so yeah if you don't like ****that then don't**** read. Criticism is fine, because I understand that I'm not a good writer, but flamers should just keep their mouths shut because I simply don't want to hear it. Any this story goes out to ****BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE****: I'm surprised you haven't reviewed yet! ****A****nd ****Emmeline**** Baker.**** Emmy: you are like an amazing author and really sweet and I just am thrilled how you give me a shout out each chapter, so yeah!**** And you're like somebody I can actually like talk (well I guess message) about stuff other than writing! I look forward to your reviews and writing!**

_And that's when she knew Chuck Bass was and would always be her hero._

"Stop!" she screamed again. Punching as hard as she could. Chuck was her hero and right now she acted as wild as he was.

_"Hey Blair," five years old and Nate already had Blair wrapped around his chubby little finger._

_"Hi Nate," Blair giggled. Her long eyelashes, not yet filled to the brim with mascara, fluttering._

_"B! Nate!" Serena came running out of __nowhere,__ and throwing herself onto her two best friends._

_"Oh it's the Three Musketeers, how sweet," even at the tender age of five, Chuck Bass had putdowns and sarcasm perfected._

_"Hush Chuck, you're in this too, meaning you're just as childish," Blair's sharp mind was the only one that could ever pick up on Chuck's meanings._

_"Want to go climb the monkey bars?" Serena's excited voice begged._

_"No, I don't want to get dirty. Let's play house!" Blair suggested, equally as thrilled with her own idea._

_"I don't want to play house. It's no fun," Serena whined._

_"Yeah," Nate agreed._

_"Well the monkey bars are stupid," Chuck defended Blair. _

_"Yeah," Blair spat to her friends._

_"I'm not playing house," Serena pouted._

_"And I'm not going on the putrid monkey bars," Blair glared._

_"Fine, Blair and I will have fun, and you two can go on the awful monkey bars," Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and they hopped away. Blair looked from their holding hands to Chuck's dark eyes. Even at her tender age of five, she felt something in her heart, it was strange and scared her, but she never wanted it to go away. Chuck smirked at her, already cocky and egotistical._

_"Thank you Chuck," Blair's voice was barely loud enough for him to hear. But it was a whisper in the wind and found its way into his ear._

_"Anything for you Blair.__ Always," Chuck reminded her._

_"I know Chuck, I know," and it was true. The one thing that Blair truly believed that she would always __know,__ was that Chuck would always be there for her and he'd do anything for her. She giggled and he dragged her along to fun, giggles, happiness and general mayhem. He'd always be the one pushing her to do devilish, daring, and things that made her feel alive._

Carter grabbed her hand and clamped his own across it, holding her down. She had lost any control she had.

_Four six year olds are at a playground, with nannies gossiping nearby. __Beautiful and outgoing Serena, handsome and complex Nate, devilish and daring Chuck, and lastly gorgeous and prim Blair.__ A block from the park is a grand church. And at it is a wedding. __A wedding big enough to see miles away, with rows upon rows of limos and carriages.__ A dark deep red and white is the obvious theme, and bridesmaids are hustling about._

_"That looks like so much fun," Blair says dreamily. Blair has been planning, dreaming, and overall thinking about weddings before she even knew what they were._

_"It's a wedding," Serena stated._

_"Duh, you really are a blond," Chuck hated Serena, and Serena hated Chuck. However they remained friends, simply because of Blair and Nate._

_"Shut up. What I meant is that it's a wedding, and it __ain't__ fun," Serena spat back._

_"Isn't," Blair corrected, "And weddings are the best things in the whole wide world."_

_"If you want to go, __then__ let's go," Chuck proposed._

_"You can't!" Nate exclaimed, "You can't go to a wedding without an invitation, and besides our nannies will say no."_

_"Yeah, let's play tag," Serena announced._

_"Yeah, Serena I'll chase you!" Nate __giggled,__ a peak into the future._

_"No, I hate tag! You get dirty, and gross!" Blair yelled._

_"Come on man, let's go to the wedding. We can play tag any time," Chuck encouraged._

_"No, we can't break the rules!" Nate yelled back._

_"__Nobody will__ ever know, our nannies are too busy to care anyways," Chuck pushed._

_"No! We can't break the rules! If you __wanna__ go so badly, ask our nannies!" Nate dared._

_"It's want to," Blair corrected._

_"They'll say no. and why ask anyways? They're not the boss of me! You're such a wimp Nate," Chuck growled and grabbed Blair's hand, "We're __gonna__ go, are __ya__ coming or not?"_

_"It's going to, and are you," Blair corrected again._

_"Shut up Blair," Serena hissed, angry that Chuck always took Blair's side. Blair's big eyes were flooding with tears. She hated to be criticized._

_"No, you shut up Serena. Just cause Blair is better with grammar then you __doesn't__ mean you get to be such a brat," Chuck glared._

_"Don't be mean to Serena!" Nate yelled._

_"Don't yell at Chuck! He was just being nice to me!" Blair snapped._

_"Hey, no yelling at Nate!"__ Serena screeched._

_"Blair can do whatever she wants!" Chuck told Serena._

_"And I want to go to the wedding."_

_"Weddings are lame."_

_"And I don't want to break the rules."_

_"Let's go __Blair,__ they can have fun doing their stupid wimpy things!" Chuck pulled Blair along. Blair giggled happily. Chuck checked the street and ran with Blair by his side, he would never let himself lose her along the way. He then walked behind two gossiping bridesmaids._

_"And what'd she say?" the short blond asked._

_"She said that she loved him and didn't care what anybody else thought," the tall tan one said. She was beautiful, with emerald eyes, and long straight dark hair. Blair was enthralled, she wanted to hear all about the bride and groom, and Chuck knew that._

_"What are you girls __chattin__' about?" another bridesmaid asked. Her dress was slightly different. All the other dresses were a __Valentine 's__ Day red, they were strapless and formfitting, then about halfway up the thigh, the material was gathered. So you could get a peak of the red stilettos with sparkly diamonds encrusted. All the girls' hair had a piece pinned back with a shiny diamond barrette. And they wore __diamond necklaces and bracelets. They looked so glamorous. __So old Hollywood.__ But the maid of honor's dress was slightly different by the fact that in the middle of the neckline a diamond heart was sewn on. It was gorgeous._

_"About how Miranda and Ryan came to be," the tan one said._

_"You've never heard that story Leslie?" the maid of honor asked the blond._

_"No, Emily was about to, before you interrupted. Geez Kayla!" Leslie teased. Kayla laughed, her dark spirals bouncing. She was the tannest and had the lightest green eyes. __Taller than Leslie but shorter than Emily._

_"Hey girlies!__ I can't believe __its__ Miranda's big day! I mean she's been waiting for her wedding day since she was like an infant and planning it since she was a toddler!" another bridesmaid giggled. She was tall and had light brown hair sprayed with enough blond highlights where you couldn't tell if she was blond or brunette. She had laughing brown eyes and was also as tall as Emily._

_"Try since the womb!" Kayla snorted._

_"Tell me more about the story," Leslie begged._

_"So anyways, the basic story is that Ryan was always the bad boy of our very own little town, with a reputation of being a womanizer who was great in bed. __Miranda was our Prom Queen, captain of the Cheerleading Squad, head of Prom Committee, she was in Youth Teaching Youth, volunteered at the hospital, good grades.__ She was basically Miss America. And she was dating his best friend, the beautiful and loved cheating whore. But they fell in love and blah __blah__blah__!" Kayla giggled._

_"You take all the romance out of it! I'll tell you the real story another time!" the blond/brunette bridesmaid laughed. _

_"Sarah always has to tell the long romantic version," Kayla teased. At that moment Blair let out a little __sneez__. All the girls whipped around to say 'God Bless __You__,' and saw the two little imposters._

_"Are you guys lost?" Emily asked concerned._

_"No, sorry, we'll leave now," Blair stumbled, embarrassed. She began to walk away, but Chuck held her back._

_"Blair wanted to go to the wedding, so here we are," Chuck smiled cheekily at them._

_"Do your parents know where you are?" Kayla asked._

_"Nope," Chuck smirked. Leslie melted at the sight of his smirk, which reminded her so much of Ryan's, her favorite cousin._

_"Let's bring them to Miranda, she'll know what to do," Sarah suggested. The other girls nodded and led Blair and Chuck to a dressing room. Blair gasped in delight. A petite brunette was sitting at a vanity. Skinny and not an inch above 5' 1", and yet she still had curves. She had brunette hair so dark that it was a shade lighter than black, it was long and curled in big loose spirals. Half of it was held back by a tiara. She had bright, yet light blue eyes that reminded her of the sky, ocean, and ice all at once. They seemed to sparkle more than her diamonds. She had a perfect nose and pouty red lips that were heart shaped. And when she smiled, two dimples appeared, the one on the left was much deeper. Her white dress was gorgeous. The sleeves were sheer, thick straps, and it was a square neckline, which set off her necklace perfectly. Diamonds sprayed lightly on the top. A red sash tied into a big boy in the back. It was silk and a straight A-line. But then in the back, more material gathered out from the bow, making it fuller and a long train. The silk had lace over it. It was the prettiest thing Blair had ever set her eyes on. One perfect eyebrow went up as she caught sight of the two._

_"You guys are kidnapping now? I knew you still needed my guidance…" she teased. Her voice was girly and high, with a touch of sarcasm. She sounded amused, yet bored. Her voice is what Blair would strive to appear to be._

_"__Haha__ Your wit is just oh so entertaining, but we need you right now. These two want to go to your wedding but their parents don't know they're here," Leslie explained. Miranda's smile lit up her whole face._

_"Hello, I'm Miranda __Marcelle__, soon to be Mrs. Miranda Larson. And you are?" she held out her hand to Chuck to shake._

_"Hello Miss __Marcelle__, I'm Chuck Bass, and this beautiful lady next to me is Blair Waldrof," Chuck stated with impeccable manners as he shook her hand._

_"I'm impressed. I haven't seen manners like that since myself," she said winking, "And I know both of your parents, so you'll both be able to stay. Leslie, hand me my purse." Leslie gave the bride a red clutch. She flipped it open and grabbed her Sidekick and began dialing rapidly._

_"Hello Mr. Bass! How are you? I'm __fabulous,__ it is after all my wedding day! Speaking of, I'm so sorry you weren't able to attend, but I just met your absolutely adorable son! And I was just wondering if I was allowed to have him come to my wedding? I'll have somebody with him at all times of course!" __Miranda's grace and poise impressed both Blair and Chuck, "Fabulous, thank you so much Mr. Bass.__ I'll make sure he has a lovely time." She winked at Chuck and then began dialing more numbers, "Eleanor! How are you dear? Me? I'm just wonderful! I know it came by so fast! So how is Paris? Really, well maybe I'll be able to see you there well I'm there. Well I guess I won't be out much! Eleanor, so dirty! Well anyways, I just seen your delightful daughter in the park, and she wanted to go to the wedding so badly, would you mind? No? __fabulous__! Thank you so much Elle! __Ciao darling!"__ Miranda hung up the phone and grinned at the two six year olds, "You guys can stay!" She squealed happily and wrapped them into a bear hug. Blair giggled and Chuck smirked._

_"Thank you Miss __Marcelle__. Blair loves weddings," Chuck smiled._

_"And you love Blair," Miranda stated, as if it was a fact. The sky is __blue,__ my favorite color is hot pink, that sort of thing. Chuck __blushed__ a deep red. __A first and last for him.__ He was Chuck __Bass,__ he didn't do nervous or embarrassed._

_"And I love Chuck," Blair smiled so naïve, "We're best friends. I like him more than Serena, but don't tell her." Blair smiled._

_"Okay," Miranda's dimpled smile appeared. The bridesmaids smiled knowingly. Blair and Chuck got a front row seat and watched, mesmerized, during the ceremony. Than Kayla brought them with the other bridesmaids, there were fifteen total, to the reception. __Which was in an old ballroom.__ Blair and Chuck knew even at a young age that Miranda and Ryan must be big shots to have this place for their reception._

_Blair giggled, positively delighted, "Thank you so much Chuck! This is amazing!" Blair's eyes were dancing with pure joy. Joy so pure, that only a child could hold enough innocence for it to be so untainted. Chuck looked back adoringly, and lovingly. _

_"Anything for you Blair Bear," he smiled. She smiled back. And they danced. They danced just like Miranda and Ryan danced, who they adored. Miranda was everything Blair ever wanted to be and Ryan was everything a real man should be. Chuck admired Ryan and respected Miranda. They had just found their role models. So they danced like them. They danced to the slow songs as they did and to the fast songs like they did. They mimicked them until they could figure it out on their own. Couple after couple came up to the young dancers._

_"You two are so cute," one couple cooed._

_"I'll surely be coming to your wedding," Kayla giggled._

_"You two remind me so much of Ryan and Miranda. I bet your wedding will be so much like this," Emily smiled down at them. Many more comments like these were made. Blair and Chuck just danced. __And danced._

_"I love dancing," Blair sighed, truly content. It was a slow song. Her tiny arms were wrapped around Chuck's neck. Her head __laying__ on his chest, slightly in between his shoulder and head. He was much taller than her, but she seemed to fit perfectly into him. His arms were wrapped around her would be waist, but she didn't have one due to being so young._

_"I love dancing with you," Chuck smirked. Blair giggled._

_"Good. You're my dancing partner. And I don't like to share," Blair informed him._

_"Fine, I guess I'll just have to ditch all those other girls, huh?" Chuck teased._

_"Yes I guess you will," Blair teased back._

_"Oh! This is my favorite part! I love bubbles!" Miranda squealed. People were now blowing bubbles all over the dance floor. Miranda was giggling and twirling in them. She grabbed Blair's hand and began to spin her round and round. Blair laughed happily. Miranda and Blair danced and squealed as they played in the bubbles. Ryan and Chuck laughed and watched on, amused. Chuck then swept Blair away from Miranda, and began dancing with Blair. Ryan followed suit, and twirled Miranda around. Blair smiled and laughed, Chuck was mesmerized. She was so beautiful. And he couldn't help his heart from fluttering. So he stopped her and looked deep into her eyes. He then grabbed her by his shoulders. And pulled her close into him, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck. And then it was over. She was blushing, and he was smirking. Clapping erupted from the crowd. Blair blushed even deeper and Chuck's smirk grew bigger. Blair smiled as he looked deep into her eyes. Her heart fluttered. His heart fluttered. They didn't know it but it was then that they fell in love._

"Get off of me!" Blair broke her arm free and slapped him in the face. He growled angrily. And punched her porcelain skin. She tasted violence in her mouth and coughed out blood.


	3. Moments

**Okay so this is totally Chlair! And it takes place ****during**** Hi! ****Society.**** Roman ****Holiday**** never happened. It's AU and Chuck is OC. But I this is my first serious chapter story and I would really appreciate reviews, in fact I won't update until I have a certain amount of reviews, so there.**** Oh and flattery gets you everywhere with me****Most of it is flashbacks, so yeah if you don't like ****that then don't**** read. Criticism is fine, because I understand that I'm not a good writer, but flamers should just keep their mouths shut because I simply don't want to hear it.****Emmeline**** Baker. Emmy: you are like an amazing author and really sweet and I just am thrilled how you give me a shout out each chapter, so yeah!**** And you're like somebody I can actually like talk (well I guess message) about stuff other than writing! I look forward to your reviews and writing!**** And you listen to all of my stupid moments! ****Lol**

"Get off of me!" Blair broke her arm free and slapped him in the face. He growled angrily. And punched her porcelain skin. She tasted violence in her mouth and coughed out blood.

_Seven year old Blair was pissed. She already had a wrath that people feared, and right now people had better watch out if they wanted to live._

_"Blair, what'd __ya__get__ on the math test?" Serena smiled happily._

_"98," Blair's voice was cold and hard._

_"Oh, I got 100," Serena smiled._

_"Of course you did. You're perfect aren't you?" Blair hissed, pushing her chair back. She was angry. Serena beat her for the lead in the play. Serena beat her test score. Serena beat her for Nate's attention. But worse Serena had stolen Chuck. She had seen them kissing underneath the slides._

_"Hey Bubbles," Chuck smiled as he headed towards her. She scowled. _

_"What do you want Chuck?" She spat._

_"You baby," Chuck's famous smirk appeared._

_"I'm not in the mood," her voice a frightening low._

_"What's wrong?" with anybody else he would have made some smart comment and put them down. __But not with Blair, never with Blair._

_"Nothing, why don't you ask Serena?"__ Blair yelled and stomped off. But Chuck caught her arm._

_"__Your__ with Nate," Chuck growled._

_"So?"_

_"So, what's the big deal if I kiss Serena under the slides?"_

_"You knew I was watching!"_

_"No I didn't."_

_"I know that __smirk,__ it's the smirk that means your plan falls into place. You set this up! You wanted to hurt me!" Blair stomped off. This would be the first time that Chuck's schemes of trying to manipulate Blair would blow back in his face._

Blair gagged on blood. He hit her again. And again and again. Her head hurt.

_"I'm not having a good day," Blair told Chuck over the phone. For many she would pretend to be fine. For others she would make overdramatic. She was the best lying, drama queen eight year old New York had ever seen._

_"Let's go somewhere," Chuck suggested._

_"Where?"_

_"Anywhere you want."_

_"I don't know."_

_"That's a first."_

_"Oh hush."_

_"Let's go skating. You love to skate."_

_"Pick me up?"_

_"No problem." Chuck's limo arrived at Blair's penthouse shortly after. She hopped in next to Chuck._

_"Hello Bubbles."_

_"Hello Chuckles."_

_"I told you not to call me that!"_

_"It's just so cute."_

_"I'm not cute."_

_"I thought you said you were?"_

_"No, I'm hot."_

_"Whatever you say Chuck."_

_"Whatever?"_

_"Wipe that nasty grin off your face."_

_"Okay, so what's really wrong?"_

_"My mom left, again. And Nate ditched me for Carter, again. And Serena is with them, of course."_

_"That sucks."_

_"Thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"For not telling me to just get over it.__ I hate that."_

_"Me too."__ They arrived at the ice rink. He helped her into her skates and they began moving around the rink._

_"I love skating." Blair told him dreamily._

_"It's definitely a Blair thing."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"It's just like you. Graceful, elegant, Blair."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_"You're my best friend."_

_"I know." _

_"You're too cocky."_

_"You like it."_

_"You know me well."_

_"That I do." He smiled and grabbed a chunk of snow nearby and threw it at her. She scoffed in disbelief as snow fell from her hair. He laughed at the look on her face._

_"You think that's funny?"_

_"Uh, yeah!"__ Chuck almost fell over laughing. Blair __smirked,__ a habit picked up from him, and grabbed a ball of snow and hit him. He was shocked. She laughed at him._

_"Who's laughing now?" Chuck quickly skated towards her, she sped off. He caught up to her and tackled her into the snow._

_"__Aww__!"__ She laughed as he began tickling her. They finally stopped. Laughing and laying in the snow. He brushed snow off her face. She looked at him lovingly. She would never admit it. Just like he would never admit that he too felt the sparks every time he touched her._

_"You're beautiful Blair," Chuck was only sweet with her._

_"Thank you so much Chuck."_

_"For what?"_

_"For everything.__ For letting me forget." She smiled. She knew that Chuck would always help her forget whatever it was that she really needed to._

"Stop," her voice was now hoarse and raspy. She'd only been home for a few minutes, and yet it felt like a lifetime.

"You're a slut, so shut up!" Carter yelled.

_"Chuck __don't__ ever do that again!" Blair yelled. Nine year olds Nate, Serena and Blair were all surrounding Chuck's hospital bed. He wasn't dressed like his usual impeccable self. Instead he was wearing a hospital gown, yuck._

_"Is a Miss Blair I-Don't-Care-About-Anybody-But-Myself-And-Nathaniel-And-Occasionally-Serena Waldrof worried about me? Chuck Bass? Well, isn't this just appalling. Honestly, what would your mother say?" Chuck smirked._

_"Shut up Chuck!" Serena glared at him. Blair rolled her eyes._

_"You wish Bass," Blair teased, "I would never disappoint my mother so."_

_"Sorry man," Nate apologized, "if it weren't for my dare you never would have fallen from that fire escape."_

_"What did happen exactly?" Serena asked, nosy._

_"Nate dared me to climb a fire escape, so I did. But then stupid Carter dared me to climb up the broken ladder, I did. It broke and I fell." Chuck explained, bored._

_"That was so stupid for you do! What were you thinking?" Blair shouted her teasing gone with the realization that he could have been seriously hurt._

_"Chill," Blair whispered._

_"So you were worried," Chuck's cocky smirk placed firmly on his face._

_"Yeah she hasn't left since you've been in here. I can't believe you went unconscious, that is so cool," Nate added before Blair had a chance to deny any worried feelings._

_"No it's not. Don't encourage him Nate," Blair scolded._

_"Wait, how long was I out?" Chuck asked._

_"Three days," Serena informed him._

_"Three days? But Blair's wearing the clothes from that day?" Chuck stated, confused._

_"I didn't want to leave you," Blair told him quietly._

_"Yeah, she's only gone out to go to the bathroom, which is right there. She even had food delivered," Nate laughed. Chuck's intense gaze caused Blair to blush._

_"Well I should go do my homework," Serena stated breezily. __Even though she never did._

_"I'll go too," Nate offered. Nate kissed Blair's cheek and pounded fists with Chuck. Serena waved to Chuck and hugged Blair._

_"You can go too Blair. I know you probably want to take a shower and change and do your homework," Chuck smiled sweetly._

_"No, I can just wait for you," Blair smiled. But Chuck frowned. She looked sleepy, rumpled. He felt guilty._

_"Here climb in," Chuck demanded._

_"No, I don't want to impose," Blair rejected._

_"Come on. I'll sleep better if you're in here too." Chuck knew that Blair would only agree if she thought she was helping him. He held open the covers and she crawled in. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. He wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep much easier with her by his side._

"Don't ever forget you're a slut," Carter hissed.

_Ten year old Blair flipped open her cell phone and pressed the number that seemed to be engrained to her finger tips._

_"Hello?" Chuck's sleepy questioning voice clued Blair in to the fact that Chuck hadn't checked his caller id._

_"It's me," her voice was so quiet._

_"Oh sorry!__ Sorry. I didn't know it was you," Chuck apologized. Blair smiled. He'd only be this apologetic to her, anybody else he wouldn't even bother to apologize._

_"It's fine. I'm having nightmares. Can you maybe, __uhm__," she didn't know how to ask._

_"Yeah, I'll be over soon," Chuck hung up. Minutes later he showed up. She smiled._

_"Thank you. I mean, most people wouldn't do this once, and definitely not for three months," Blair smiled. She held her covers open._

_"No problem, it helps me sleep too," Chuck walked first to the plasma T.V. and popped in Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was their favorite movie after all. He then hopped into Blair's bed. They ate ice cream and then he wrapped his arms around her. __Feeling her breath against his arm.__Their hearts making music with their beats.__ His light snoring and her light mumbling carried onto the wind, the sound of true love. __The look of true love._

Her eyelids felt heavy. She fought to stay awake.

_Eleven year old Blair pranced around the room. She was going on her first real date with Nathaniel Archibald. She'd practically been dating him since they were toddlers. Truth was, Chuck was her love, but Nathaniel was safe. She sighed and looked into the mirror for the umpteenth time._

_"Do I look okay?" She asked Serena._

_"Yes! I've told a jillion times but I'll tell you again and in fact I'll keep telling you until you believe me!" Serena giggled._

_"Maybe I'll be able to convince her." Chuck swept in like some knight on a white horse._

_"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed happily. She suddenly felt beautiful._

_After her date, Chuck was waiting for her. She fell asleep in his arms. And when she called Miranda, who was more like a big sister, the next morning, Miranda laughed and said simply, "Oh love triangles. Let the fun begin."_

"Chuck," Blair mumbled.

_Twelve year old Blair cried onto Chuck's shoulder. They were sitting in a limo, on way to a funeral. Blair was in all black, as was Chuck. She was sitting on his lap and one arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was stroking her hair. Her dress was long sleeved and a square neckline, the top was beaded, and black sash wrapped around her waist and was tied together in a big bow in the back. She was wearing black tights and black heels. He was in a black suit._

_"I miss her," Blair hiccupped. She'd been repeating that phrase since the night before and even sobbing on the phone to Miranda hadn't eased her pain away. Chuck sat and listened. __Hugging her, holding her, soothing her._

_"I know. I know," he didn't know what else to say. He didn't have the words to make this better. Blair had adored her grandmother. _

_"Everything sucks," she wailed helplessly. It tore Chuck up inside. Blair Waldrof was not the type to give __up,__ and certainly not the type to be helpless._

_"It'll be okay. I promise," he whispered gently in her ear._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Okay." She believed him. Blair Waldrof didn't believe anybody in the world except Chuck, Miranda and her grandmother, who was now six feet __under.__ The limo stopped. Chuck helped Blair out of the limo, his limo, and led her towards the crowd. The priest was there. People that 'loved' her grandmother were there. But nobody loved Jacqueline quite like Blair had. Her grandmother was the only one who had given her approval no matter what. Blair choked back a sob. Nate and Serena walked up to them somberly. Blair was clinging onto Chuck, who was holding her up. Nate's hands were in his suit pockets. His face was so serious, it was always so serious. Blair resented the fact that his face didn't look different from normal. Serena just looked uncomfortable. And her outfit appalled Blair. She was wearing a black turtleneck mini, no tights, not even leggings and five inch heels! Chuck was the only one that pleased her. His dancing eyes were now somber. He was the only one that Grandma Jacqueline had liked anyways. Serena was, "stupid blonde. She's flaky and sure to be __unloyal__." And Nate was even more __unliked__, "just because he's old money doesn't make him a gentleman. He's fake, flaky, irresponsible, dense, and likely always going to be going after whatever isn't his." But she loved Chuck. "Chuck may be new money but mark my words he's worth something. He has manners, charm, __wit__. He's perfect for you Blair Bear and someday you'll realize it too." Blair's eyes were brimming with tears. She refused to cry in front of Nate or Serena. She'd just have to wait._

_Chuck pulled open his limo door once again for her. She was finally sobbing again. __Dry heaves.__ She hadn't cried once during the funeral. Not when people told stories or when they gave their condolences. Not when it started raining, Jacqueline had always loved rain. "Rain is good for the soul darling, it's simply misunderstood. It's beautiful. Haven't you ever seen the people in L.A.? See what too much sun can do to you?" she hadn't cried as the priest made his speech, she hadn't even cried as the coffin was lowered. She hadn't cried while her mother sobbed, and had simply told her that she was staying at Chuck's. But as soon as they were far enough away from all the prying eyes, she collapsed into Chuck's waiting arms, tears flowing until there were none left. And now she was simply dry heaving. He sat next to her. He knew she just needed it to be quiet. So he let the music flow gently over them. __Some stupid song.__ Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shiver. He quickly pulled out the red cashmere throw blanket he kept underneath the seat. It was kept there for Blair. She was always cold. Shivering was a constant part in her everyday life. She loved how Chuck noticed enough to go out and buy a blanket with her in mind. She smiled gratefully and took the familiar blanket and wrapped it around herself. She laid her tired head onto Chuck's lap. Finally feeling safe again, okay again. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep for the first time in months._

"What the hell did you just say?!" Carter screamed angrily into her ear. But he was barely heard above the screeching ring that seemed to fill Blair's senses.


	4. Savior

**Okay so this is totally Chlair! And it takes place ****during**** Hi! ****Society.**** Roman ****Holiday**** never happened. It's AU and Chuck is OC. But I this is my first serious chapter story and I would really appreciate reviews, in fact I won't update until I have a certain amount of reviews, so there.**** Oh and flattery gets you everywhere with me****Most of it is flashbacks, so yeah if you don't like ****that then don't**** read. Criticism is fine, because I understand that I'm not a good writer, but flamers should just keep their mouths shut because I simply don't want to hear it.****Emmeline**** Baker. Emmy: you are like an amazing author and really sweet and I just am thrilled how you give me a shout out each chapter, so yeah!**** And you're like somebody I can actually like talk (well I guess message) about stuff other than writing! I look forward to your reviews and writing!**** And you listen to all of my stupid moments! ****Lol**

_He stroked her hair and she fell asleep for the first time in months._

"What the hell did you just say?!" Carter screamed angrily into her ear. But he was barely heard above the screeching ring that seemed to fill Blair's senses.

_"Hello there Blair Bear," Blair jumps, he had scared her. She turned around and gave Carter a tight smile. He was Nate and Chuck's friend, but he made her uncomfortable._

_"Hi Carter," she replied meekly. He steps over to her and grabs her elbows, much too close for Blair's personal comfort. But he's an older guy so she keeps quiet._

_"So you're thirteen now. __Practically a woman.__ And you're so beautiful. I think that you're ready to finally be with me," Carter states. Blair's veins fill with shock, turning her icy cold._

_"What do you mean?" she stutters._

_"God don't be so fucking dense. What do you think I mean? You should be mine. So I think we should be together." He then pulls her even closer and kisses her, shoving his tongue down her throat. She gags and shoves him away._

_"Get off of me!" she shouts, enraged. _

_"Shut up! I know you're a slut. Nate practically says as much when he talks about you! And Chuck must be getting some from you! I mean he hangs out with you than should be possible and he loves his ass!" Carter shouted at her. She cringed. She hated the fact that Chuck was in fact a man-whore._

_"Even I was a slut, that doesn't give you the right to do this!" she turned away, but he slammed her against the wall and kissed her hard._

_"Chuck would never even look at you again if he thought you were a whore. And Nate would dump you faster than you could say sorry. All I have to do is tell them that you fucked my brains out," Carter hissed._

_"They'd never believe you," Blair whimpered._

_"Really?__ They're __gonna__ believe you over their bud? __The guy that gives them alcohol and chicks?__ They adore me. Do you really want to gamble against me?" his __breath made Blair want__ to gag. __As did the fear._

_"Just stop," she whispered._

_"I'll never tell," Carter pushed her against the wall, kissing her. He'd force himself on her for years. __Going from making out to hand jobs to blow jobs.__ Blair didn't even realize that this was considering molesting her._

"You no good slut! Fucking your boyfriend's best friend! I knew you two had feelings for each other!" Carter punched her.

_Blair hated him. She hated Carter and she hated Nate. How could he not tell that Carter had been forcing her to do things to him for a whole year? Chuck had noticed that she hated __Carter,__ had noticed that he was hurting her. But Chuck couldn't figure out how Carter was hurting her, Blair was too ashamed and scared to tell him. Chuck wouldn't let Blair out of his sight. And Blair made sure to always have Chuck __with her whenever she could. But Carter always managed a way. The few minutes not with Chuck were spent doing awful things to Carter. She hated him so much. She hated herself more. This was after all, in her mind, her own fault. She shouldn't have wished so much for the older kids to like her. She hated the how she had no control. No control over her mother or Nate or Serena or Carter or her feeling for Chuck, she didn't have any control over herself, except for this. She shoved the toothbrush down her throat. She gagged violently. __Fourteen years old and a bulimic for almost a year.__ What an accomplishment. She dry heaved into the porcelain bowl. Tears were springing to her eyes. She shoved it down again and again. __Finally gaining control.__ She kept vomiting and vomiting, but she was addicted to the numb feeling. She didn't notice the blood. __Didn't notice the pounding on the door.__ She didn't notice the tears mixing in her mouth. She didn't notice the door banging down. She didn't notice that she was lightheaded. She didn't notice anything. And suddenly her world was black. _

_But only for a few seconds in between time.__ She was slipping in and out of consciousness. All she could smell, feel, hear and comprehend was Chuck. __Chuck's arms wrapped around her.__Chuck's voice.__ "Blair baby wake up, come on baby. It's __gonna__ be okay. I promise I'll make everything better. Please baby, please." She remembered thinking it was odd, Chuck never begged for anything. Then Chuck was stroking her hair as she lay in a stretcher inside an ambulance. "It's __gonna__ be okay. Just open your eyes baby." She __scoffed,__ Chuck couldn't tell her what to do. Then she was being rushed in. He was holding her hand. "Come on Blair, if you don't wake up, people will talk." But they were always talking. If she would have been up for the whole time she would have realized other things too. Like how it was Chuck who broke down the bathroom door. How Nate and Serena were there as well. How her mother had been following the Dr.'s with Chuck. How Chuck's eyes were filled with fear and anguish. Hurt that she'd do this to herself. She would've seen the confused looks on Nate and Serena's faces. She would've seen how they took comfort in one another, while the only comfort she could ever find was with Chuck. But she didn't see and if she had maybe she would have realized that Chuck was her soul mate earlier in life, but it didn't work out that way. Chuck sat by her side until she was released. She only slept when he was in her bed with her. Nate never said anything about it. Serena never brought it up. But Chuck demanded her to go see a Doctor. He saved her life twice._

"I love him," Blair choked out.

_"Blair, I know." Chuck's voice was quiet and serious, unheard of for the notorious bad boy._

_"What are you talking about now?" Blair asked impatiently._

_"I know that somebody has been molesting you," his voice was deep and sexy, but Blair could only focus on the shock, and relief that filled her body._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You mind as well tell me. I already know. It might help."_

_"It's not true."_

_"Blair pretending it's not there isn't going to make it go away."_

_"You've been near __too many__ shrinks."_

_"I'm being serious."_

_"And so am I."_

_"Come on Blair."_

_"Chuck, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Yes you do."_

_"So what?"_

_"What?"_

_"So what if somebody was molesting me, so what?"_

_"Blair…"_

_"No, Chuck! I'm not a whore okay? I'm not! So don't tell me I am!"_

_"Blair I never said you were a whore…"_

_"I know what you're thinking! Oh Blair brought this on herself, she's such a slut, she's so worthless…" Blair was cut off by a tight hug from Chuck._

_"Don't you dare ever think that way about __yourself.__ Whoever is doing this to you is a sick creep who has no idea what he's talking about. You're not worthless, or a whore. And this is not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not. And don't think for a millionth of a second that it is, because it's not. And nobody will think differently. We should go to the police."_

_"NO!"_

_"Blair…"__"No Chuck! I've dealt with this for years. __For two actually."_

_"He's been doing this since you were thirteen?! You're fifteen! How could a guy be doing this to you?" Chuck was outraged._

_"Please don't Chuck. I'm fine. Please don't. It'll kill me Chuck. Please don't. Please." Chuck looked into those desperate eyes and he couldn't say no to her._

_"Okay."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Anything for you."_

_"I know."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"I'm not telling."_

_"Don't protect the creep."_

_"I just don't want you to go to jail for murder."_

_"__Psh__, I'll hire somebody, it'll be untraceable."_

_"Well if anybody could pull it off it'd be you."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"Thank you Chuck."_

_"You don't have to keep saying that."_

_"I know, but I want you to know I mean it."_

_"I know."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"And Chuck?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please don't tell anybody."_

_"I won't."_

_"I know." And with that Blair fell into the first peaceful sleep in two years, safe in Chuck's arms._

"Who?" Carter spat. Finally letting up on her enough for her to speak.

_"Thank you," Blair whispered into the dark._

_"No problem." Chuck answered. Here they were again. Sixteen and he still snuck into her room every night to hold her until they fell asleep. But before he was here he was fucking some girl and she was out with Nate. My __my__ how things change and stay the same. They would always be the same. He'd always be there for her and she'd always need him. It was a constant when so many other things weren't. Blair still talked to Miranda, who now lived in New York but was often busy with her two boys, and her __daughter ,__ Blair. She loved how Miranda named her daughter after her. Chuck still talked to her and Ryan too. The only adults they could trust. Miranda was still insistent that they'd end up together. Blair was __still in love with Chuck but she was still pretending with Nate. He was who she should be with. And she was so scared. Scared that if she went with Chuck he'd hurt her. And when Nate betrayed her, it hurt her, ruined a part of her, but if Chuck were to, well it'd simply kill her. She didn't want to lose him. __Her confidant, her true friend.__ The one person she could utterly rely on. If she lost him, she'd die. He didn't want to make trouble for her. He wanted her to be happy. And secretly he didn't believe he was good enough for her. So they settled for this. Dark nights covering and hiding their hearts that beat together, two bodies entangled, creating one soul._

"Chuck," Blair gasped.

_I'm honored to be playing even a small role in your deflowering._

_You're disgusting._

_ Yes, I am, so why be shy? _

_You're heinous._

_Which is probably why you called.__You know me well. _

_ It's a facility for the disturbed or addicted.__You must have your own wing.__You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit. _

_What is Nate doing? It's getting late and I'm losing heat.__Well, you look ravishing. If I was your man I wouldn't need clues to find you.__Or ravish me, I'm sure. _

_ Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. Truly, I am proud.__And you are my toughest critic. _

_ Victory party, here, tomorrow night.__I wouldn't miss it. _

_Don't be nervous, he's going to love it. _

_I'm just saying, I have moves.__Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls. _

_You really don't think I'll go up there.__I know you won't do it. _

_You were amazing up there. _

_Are you sure?_

_I've been given orders practically from God Himself to avoid you.__ Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast? _

_Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over__Well erase the tape! _

_You sound like a jealous boyfriend__Yeah, right. You wish.__No...__you__ wish. _

_Please, you forget who you're talking to.__So do you. _

_Do you...like me?__Define like. _

_I do not believe this!__How do you think I feel? I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach. __Fluttering._

_Butterflies?_

_ Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty. _

_ You looked pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arm today.__Oh, is that what I am to you, just an accessory?__ Next to him, yes. On me, you'd be so much more._

Memories of him in the past week or so ran through her head.

"You really are a slut he hissed," and that's when he unzipped his pants. Blair wanted to die, but suddenly there was no extra body on her slight frame. All the blood rushed back to her head.

"You fucking Jack Ass! I should fucking kill you right now! You worthless piece of shit!" Chuck was pounding Carter to a bloody pulp.

"Fuck you! She was practically begging for it!" Carter screeched. Earning a mean right hook from Chuck. The elevator dinged as Nate, Serena and Dan walked in. They heard the screams and ran quickly towards them. Nate pulled Chuck off of Carter and Dan helped Carter up.

"What in the hell is going on?" Serena yelped. Blair was sitting on the couch, shaking. Chuck seen her and his face paled.

"Blair, Blair baby?" his voice was soft and gentle. He'd never been like this around other people. Her head felt so heavy.

"Oh my God." Serena gasped as she looked over at her.

"What the fuck man? Did she get caught in the fight?" Nate yelled angrily.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Chuck ignored them. She sat silently. Carter began to creep off, Chuck seen him out of the corner of his eye.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? Think you can beat her and get away with it? Think that you can molest her for two fucking years and nobody will fucking notice?" Chuck put the puzzle pieces together. Carter feared for his life, "Think that you can rape her and nobody will care? Well I think not," Chuck shoved him against the wall, "Serena call the cops. Dan call the ambulance, Nate call my lawyer. When I'm done with you, legally and physically, you won't even be able to remember who you once were, what you once had." Blair whimpered.

"Chuck don't." Blair begged. Everybody else was shocked silent.

"Blair baby, we need to," Chuck explained.

"You molested her?" Nate asked, shocked.

"Oh my god. He's the reason why you went bulimic? Why everything is so fucking messed up?" Serena asked in shock. Blair shook her head yes. Dan walked over and punched him, again and again. Then Nate took a swing. Chuck held Blair in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering all the words she needed to hear into her ear. Serena sat helplessly. Finally the police arrived.


	5. Epilouge

**It's AU and Chuck is OC. flamers should just keep their mouths shut because I simply don't want to hear it.****Emmeline**** Baker. Emmy: you are like an amazing author and really sweet and I just am thrilled how you give me a shout out each chapter, so yeah!**** And you're like somebody I can actually like talk (well I guess message) about stuff other than writing! I look forward to your reviews and writing!**** And you listen to all of my stupid moments! ****And then I get to hear ****yours ;D****and**** I totally think we should do a story together! ****Lol**** Okay, I want to say thank you to every single reviewer, I really love them. ****and**** if I get enough reviews on the last chapter, I'll make a Chlair ****oneshot****kay****? Kay. ****I know, I have issues.****Lol**** So this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it and it was worth it!**

_Epilogue_

Blair had to go through hell and back with the trial. Chuck was with her every step of the way.

_"I don't think I can do this," Blair choked back a sob. She was in the limo. __Going to face Carter for the first time since he had tried to rape her.__ They were parked outside the court, Serena, Nate and Chuck. Serena who was on her left __began__ patting her leg and stroking her hair._

_"You don't have to…" Serena began to relent._

_"Yes you do," Chuck stated. Blair glared at him. __For a moment hating him._

_"Chucks right, Blair you need to," Nate agreed._

_"No, I don't," Blair's voice full of authority, and her usual bossiness._

_"Yes you do," Chuck repeated._

_"You can't tell me what to do Chuck!" Blair hissed towards the boy across from her._

_"If you're going to be stupid then I have to tell you what to do!" Chuck growled. Blair flinched at the word stupid. Chuck immediately felt guilty, "__Your__ not stupid Blair. Not ever. But right now you're doing things out of fear and if you live that way, you'll never be happy," Chuck's voice was suddenly light and gentle. __Trying to make sure to get through to her without scaring her.__ She whimpered._

_"But I'm really scared Chuck," tears starting to fill her eyes. He pulled her towards him. It was then that Nate and Serena took their cue to leave. Nate and Blair hadn't officially broken up, but Chuck was constantly by her side, comforting her__, encouraging__ her, kissing her. And Nate was too worried about Blair to get angry or to start a fight at that point in time._

_"I know Bubbles. I know. And it's okay to be scared," Chuck's voice soothed her, as did his gentle words._

_"You hate __scaredy__-cats," Blair hiccupped._

_"Blair, you have every reason to be scared. And it's okay. It's understandable. What I hate Blair is people who can't get past the fear. Who are controlled by the __fear.__ People that let it paralyze them. You're so brave Blair. You're the bravest girl I know, hell the bravest person I know. Don't forget that," he whispered into her ear. She whimpered again. He kissed her jaw._

_"It's you," she was barely audible._

_"__What's__ me?" he asked._

_"It's you that makes me brave," she snuggled against his neck._

_"No Blair. It's all you. All of it is you. I'm just here to help you along," he smiled into her soft curls._

_"Thank you," she sighed and sat up, "I'm ready now."_

Nate and Blair realized that they made much better friends than lovers. Serena was slowly evolving into a better person, and therefore a better friend with the help of Dan. All five were really close friends.

_"Wait! __What?!"__ Dan was laughing._

_"Yeah, Serena used to run around the playground naked! Screaming, I'm a bird! I'm a bird! When we were like three," Blair was giggling hysterically._

_"Shut up!" Serena was blushing. Serena Van __Der__Woodsen__ was actually blushing._

_"Oh my god!__ I remember that! I'd like to see you do it now!" Nate teased._

_"Out of line!"__ Dan screeched._

_"Oh come on, you practically did," Chuck winked._

_"Oh, yeah.__ That's right! You two hit it up behind my back," Blair's once bitter voice over the matter, was now light and teasing, "So did she still make the birdie noises?" Blair teased._

_"Blair, I'm so proud of you Bubbles! I have been rubbing off on you," Chuck squeezed her arm affectionately._

_"Well you've definitely rubbed ON her!" Dan smirked._

_"Oh! Man. Please!" Nate groaned._

_"Bad mental image!"__ Serena shrieked. __Closing her eyes with her hands._

_"Speaking of.__ I think we need to uh, get uh, going. __Now.__ Yeah. __Uh.__ Bye," Blair stumbled. __Her eyes glittering and tugging on Chuck's scarf._

_"Oh yes, we've got to go," Chuck was much more smooth with his words but practically fell out of his chair._

_"Get a room!" Nate teased._

_"Hello, what do you think we're doing?" Blair giggled._

_"Bye you two.__ Get me some grandbabies!" Dan teased. Serena and Nate laughed. Blair and Chuck practically sprinted out of the room, never once breaking contact._

People were shocked when they heard what happened. And Blair was shocked by all the support she got, even from gossip girl. And when Blair and Chuck started dating, nobody said anything. They'd seen how kind he had been during the trial. How she had needed him and how he seemed to save her.

Blair and Chuck were married on Miranda and Ryan's anniversary, their 20th. Exactly twenty years ago, couple after couple predicted their wedding and they were right. It was lavish, after all it was Blair and Chuck's. Dan and Serena had followed suit. And Nate had eventually settled down with some brunette model, Brooke, who was accepted into their group with open arms.

Brooke and Nate had two children, Haley and Lucas. Lucas would go on to marry Chuck and Blair's second oldest daughter. And Haley would marry Serena and Dan's son Nathan.

Serena and Dan had four children. Nathan, Jen, Chuck, and Cecelia. They lived happily ever after, it seemed out of a fairytale book. Nathan would be a professional basketball player, and Haley a teacher. They would have two children. Jen, a lawyer, would end up marrying a man named Todd, and then divorcing him and then marrying him, about eight times before they would stay divorced. Chuck would also never settle down. He became a rock star and could never quite pick one girl. Cecelia would end up taking over her father's business. She would marry Prescott Bass and they would have one son.

Chuck and Blair had the biggest, and happiest family. Six children total. Preston was the oldest. He looked like a male version of his mother. In fact he was a lot like her too. He went to Yale and became a doctor. He married his high school sweetheart and had two children, a boy and a girl. Prescott was next, and he was a mix between the two. Chuck's dark messy hair, Blair's big doe eyes, his father's jaw, his mother's mouth, tall and muscular. He was a serial dater. From one girlfriend to the next. Smart, focused, but sarcastic and charming. His father's attitude and mother's goals. He became the top selling record producer, and finally settled down happily with Cecelia Humphrey. They had one son. Then there was Miranda. Who was all her mother. She looked and acted just like her mother. She even had a messy love square including Lucas Archibald, Jen Humphrey (her best friend) and Jake Larson (Lucas's best friend). Miranda ended up with Jake. They had six children, she followed almost exactly in her mother's footsteps. She basically threw Charity events and dinners for a living. Then there was Tristan. He was all Chuck. From his perfectly messy hair to his attitude. He and Miranda were the closest of all the extremely tight siblings, and he also was involved in a messy triangle with his best friend's girl, who he also ended up marrying and having six children with. He took over his father's company. Bonnie was a mixture of her mother and father. Her mother's hair, face and nose. Her father's eyes, mouth and smirk. She was like Blair in the way that she was ambitious and loyal. But like Chuck in her party girl ways. She became a supermodel and married an actor who she had two children with. Last but not least there was Audri. Who was definitely her father's daughter. Looks and personality came from Chuck. She made it out of school with D's and lots of 'experience.' But with her personality she was a shark and became a very famous and respected lawyer. She married and had a daughter.

Chuck and Blair ended up living a fairytale all their own.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
